How about?
by vividfantasy7
Summary: Who would ever even dare to think that Joey has any interest in calculus... but to say it is his favorite...


Summary: Who would ever even dare to think that Joey has any interest in calculus... but to say it is his favorite...

Dis: i do not, i repeat, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**How about…**

"But those are my favorites" a whine escaped the blond as he tried to convince his friend. He looked at the brunette with puppy dog eyes attempting to make her feel guilty or any other emotion that would resolve in achieving his aim.

"Please Téa, give me the math" he pouted for more effect. The answer was a mere roll of her eyes as she pushed him out of her face. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish his little tirade. But it seemed he would go on for some more time, unwilling to accept anything but victory.

"Joey, I already told you that I won't give my math GSCE to you" a blank look accompanied her flat tone as she leaned back in the chair trying to close out the voice of the boy.

The other occupants just chuckled slightly at their friend's behavior. Téa had the last one of what he wanted so much. They were already through Mathematic when the blonde duelist approached them in hopes of exchanging it with one of the other subjects. After all, it wasn't only his favorite.

"I beg you! I give you the History or English, or both or how about Free Choice and-or Foreign Language, or all four!" he looked like he was at the end of his life, like that would be his last wish, and like that he was denied from it. In other words, he looked truly pathetic.

"Joey, she said she won't, so why don't you just leave her, she likes it to and you can still exchange with others" Yugi tried to calmed down his friend but failed. The Wheeler boy looked at him incredibly and a moment later changed his expression as if he was on the verge of death. The Game King heaved an exasperated sigh as he sat back in to his chair right behind Téa, bumping his head slightly against the wooden desk whishing to be anywhere else but here.

Beside him Tristan, Ryou and Duke laughed or chuckled at the sight before them. Not even their wildest dream could they imagine Joey Wheeler for a Mathematic test or exam, let alone a GSCE, in any form.

After several minutes later she turned backward to shut her friend up. Oh, just where was Kaiba when he was really needed. At the thought she glanced toward the brunet just to see him looking at them with a hint of a smirk on his face. He was in earshot, and Joey was rather loud, as in that students from the other rooms came in to see what the whole ordeal was about.

With a nearly visible chuckle he turned back to the book he was reading, or at least pretending to be reading. The irony of the situation even amused him, enough to not add any remarks to Joey.

She looked back up at her friend whose face was read from the nonstop talking, or rather crying and whining, to give him the so called treasure. With a raise of an elegant eyebrow she leveled her index finger at high of his chest then poked him with enough strength that he took a step back and let her stand up. Crossing her arms she narrowed her eyes slightly glaring at the teen.

"Joseph Wheeler I told you at least 50 times, and literally, that I won't give it to you, so leave me alone before you regret it" her tone was dangerously low, daring him to oppose her. He gulped soundly, as a shiver ran down along his spine. He took one more step back. Tea Gardner was not some one to be pissed off so easily. Thought she was famous for her 'friendship peaches', as some people put it, and most people thought when she was pissed off at times like that. But that wasn't the truth. Her temper might had been short some times, and even made some tirade or puffed over nothings but she was not pissed off. No, it took more that evil psycho freaks trying to dominate the world, or being sucked into some virtual reality to piss her off. But he managed to do it. And not only once. Thus, he knew the signs, the signs he didn't see thanks to trying to achieve his goal.

But now he saw it fully, and slinked back into his chair, a frightful expression crossing his face as he stared at the girl before him. When would he learn that when she said no, and she really meant it, there was no way anyone could change her mind.

"But Cherry Queen is my favorite chocolate…" he muttered under his breath with a fallen face as the brunette took her seat and the bell rang signaling the start of the lesson.

* * *

reviews for my self confidence please

half true story. some of my classmates said they put it away till the end of GCSE... i wasn't that patient

thanks the 'kiddos' for the gift, it was highly appreciated xD though i'm nor fond of alcoholic sweets... and said Cherry Queen decided to break in half and pour all over my bag and make it all sticky for a week... that one only... but it was yummy after that ^____^


End file.
